


Out Of The Way

by QueenMissFit



Category: Crimson Peak (2015)
Genre: Adopted sister reader, F/M, Incest, Murder, Not really incest], Yandere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-21
Updated: 2017-04-21
Packaged: 2018-10-22 04:20:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10689639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenMissFit/pseuds/QueenMissFit





	Out Of The Way

"So this is where you've been hiding Y/N," Thomas addressed the young woman curled up in a chair hidden in an alcove at the back of the family library, filled with old books that were crumbling from age.

The young woman nodded, still not averting her eyes from the book she was reading.

"Are you still upset about Edith? You know we had to kill her so she was out of our way, dear sister."

"We are not related Mr Sharpe so please do not title me as such."

He chuckled, a dark tone to his laugh and it made Y/N pause her reading to look at him warily.

"No, we're not, are we? Then we can do things that siblings shouldn't."

She sighed before looking back to her book, resuming her reading, "Even if I wanted to, which I do not, Lucille has been your lover for years. I do not want in on your incestuous ideals nor do I have a death wish. Now please leave me to my reading. Good day."

Thomas nodded and then left the library as well.

 _So, Lucille must be dealt with..._  
"T-Thomas...What have you done?"

She had wandered into the attic to see if Thomas knew what the red leak was, possibly another experiment of his, when she stumbled across him panting over the body of Lucille holding a butcher knife.

He looked at her and dropped the knife, "Y/N...I'm so glad you're here. I don't know what happened but I found-"

"Thomas, you killed her, didn't you?"

He sighed and then relaxed, stepping on Lucille's body as he slowly walked to the still figure before him, the hem of her dress coated in blood.

"Did you not?"

"Of course, she was in our way. Now you don't have to fear her!"

"Thomas it's not her I feared, it's you. There is something inside you that has poisoned your mind. You are sick. Thomas please, let me go get a doctor or-"

"NO! You need no other men in your life. You need no one but me because everyone gets in our way!"

She took a step back when he reached out to grab her face, "B-But Thomas what about your investments? How will you get money if you don't re-marry?"

He chuckled, "Once I marry you I can marry no one else and this manor really isn't needed. All I need is you and now that everyone is out of our way we can leave this place and head far away because nothing is in my way now. You're mine."

_Forever._


End file.
